It is well known to use hooks, screws, barbed fasteners and a combination thereof for connecting a molded door trim panel to an inner door panel of a motor vehicle. Such fastener systems do not provide multi-dimensional adjustment for location, and therefore, reliably locating the molded door trim panel to the inner door panel is difficult.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved hook and pin fastener assembly that both connects and reliably locates a molded door trim panel to an inner door panel without the need for conventional fasteners.